Investigation
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Kai and Hilary are dating secretly and Rei is trying to find out...and Max is thrown in the mix! Please R&R! FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Chibi-Kari: Hi all, again, this is another Kai/Hil! I hope ya'll enjoy.  
  
Max: *frustrated* How come I'm not the one that is finding out about Kai and  
  
Hilary?  
  
Chibi-Kari: Cause this was an idea from KaiHilaryWarrior and I don't own  
  
Beyblade.  
  
Max: *confused* What does that have to do with me.  
  
Chibi-Kari: *shrugs* this is just a beginning and I know it is not very good.  
  
Max: On with the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Investigation  
  
Ch.1-Where are Kai and Hilary  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei looked up from his just ended battle with Max, "Great job, Max! You  
  
and Draciel are really starting to shape up!"  
  
"Yeah! You're doing great, Rei!" Max said.  
  
"The boys are improving greatly, Chief." Dizzy interjected.  
  
"Yeah, but no one is as good as me." Tyson said pointing to himself  
  
causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Hey where is Kai?" Rei asked looking around.  
  
"Probably needed some 'alone time.' Man that is practically all he does,  
  
and he rags on us about practice!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, so where is Hilary?" Rei asked looking around again.  
  
"Oh, she left mumbling something about an errand she had to run." Kenny  
  
replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple walked hand and hand in the park. They were Hilary and Kai.  
  
"Do you think that the guys have figured out our little secret yet?" Hilary  
  
giggled.  
  
"If I know Tyson he is stuck on the fact that I'm not there, not what I'm  
  
doing." Kai said.  
  
"Max is too innocent to think anything." Hilary replied.  
  
"Kenny is too rapped up in Dizzi to look past the screen." Kai said.  
  
"What about Rei? Do you think he knows?" Hilary asked stopping and  
  
looking into her boyfriend's eyes.  
  
"No, not yet at least. But if he puts his mind to it he will find out. We'll just  
  
have to be careful around him." Kai said pulling his girlfriend into his arms and  
  
sharing a kiss. They weren't quite ready to tell the rest of the gang, yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well I hope ya'll liked it. Tell me if I should continue. It should be  
  
kinda funny too. I hope.  
  
Max: Well at least I was in it.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yes thank you for your help.  
  
Max: Please review and bai-bai! 


	2. Hicky

Chibi-Kari: Hi again...well I wasn't expecting to get 11 reviews. But thank you. I  
  
hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Oh and Dragon...this is dedicated to you.  
  
*whispers to Dragon* But if you don't like the fic you can always deny it.  
  
Max: She doesn't own anything so if you sue you won't get anyting.  
  
Chibi-Kari: On with the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Investigation  
  
Ch. 2-Hicky  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai had come back about 20 minutes ago, but Hilary was still nowhere to  
  
found. Rei walked back to the group that was sitting on the floor of Tyson's Dojo,  
  
"Funny."  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, I called Hilary's house to see where she was and well she wasn't  
  
home. I asked about that errand she had to run and her mom said that she didn't  
  
have one to run and she hadn't seen her all day. Then she mentioned something  
  
about a guy." Rei said.  
  
Kai paled and gulped. Luckily Tyson replied, "Hilary's mom is weird. She  
  
was probably talking about one of us."  
  
"Maybe..." Rei said but thought to himself, 'Why does Kai look guilty over  
  
there?' "I guess your probably right."  
  
"Hey, we'll just ask her about it." Kenny said.  
  
"Ask who about what?" Hilary asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"Where were you all day?" Max asked.  
  
"Running an errand for my mom." She answered dropping her bag and  
  
sitting in between Kai and Rei.  
  
"Your mom said that she didn't send you on an errand." Rei responded.  
  
"Yesh, my mom is weird she can't remember past two seconds ago.  
  
Anyway, why did you call my mom? Are you guys checking up on me?" Hilary  
  
asked turning the tables.  
  
"No-" Rei stopped when he saw something. Kai's eyes became big as he  
  
saw it too, "What's on your neck, Hilary?" Rei asked pulling her head so he could  
  
see it clearer.  
  
The guys came over to look too, "Hey that looks like a hicky." Max said.  
  
"That's because it is one, Maxy." Tyson said.  
  
"Who gave you that?" Rei asked eyeing her more.  
  
Hilary laughed uncomfortably, "No it isn't. It's a rash. I was trying on  
  
some shirts and I got a rash from one. That's all."  
  
"Okay." Rei said, not really believing her.  
  
"Now that that is settled just put in the movie." Kai said.  
  
Tyson put in the movie which they watched for about an hour before Hilary  
  
got up, "Hey guys I have to go home."  
  
"It's dark do you want someone to walk you?" Rei asked looking up at  
  
her.  
  
"No it's fine. I'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow." Hilary said as  
  
she waved.  
  
About a minute later Rei got up, he had decided that he was going to find  
  
out what was really going on, "I'm going to get some fresh air." Rei said as he  
  
walked getting a wave from Tyson as a response. Rei ran outside and quickly  
  
spotted Hillary about two blocks up. Suddenly another shadow met her and  
  
wrapped it's arms around her. She returned the embrace. Rei walked faster so  
  
that he could catch them together, but suddenly they disappeared. 'So she is up  
  
to something. That wasn't a rash. I'm going to find out what she is up to.' He  
  
thought to himself and then turned back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Behind a House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh man that was close." Hilary said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought for sure he was going to catch us." Kai responded.  
  
"We are going to have to be more careful now. He is going to be looking  
  
extra hard." Hilary said leaning into her boyfriend's chest.  
  
Kai ran his finger over the hicky he gave her, "Well at least you can think  
  
on your feet."  
  
"Yeah, we were just lucky this time. No more hickys though." Hilary said  
  
standing up straight.  
  
"Oh now you can't really mean that." Kai said as he started kissing her  
  
neck once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Kari: Okai, that was Ch. 2! Should I still continue? Oh and I need  
  
suggestions on what should happen next. I have ideas but I would like some  
  
other peeps ideas.  
  
Max: Ohhhhh. I got one! *whispers to Chibi-Kari*  
  
Chibi-Kari: *looks shocked* Max...your evil.  
  
Max: *grins* REVIEW!!! 


	3. Alex

Chibi-Kari: Hey all...twenty reviews...wow thanx I wasn't even expecting 5 for this fic!  
  
Max: She doesn't own...the end.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Are you mad at me for what is going to happen to you.  
  
Max: Yes.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Don't take it personally. I still love you. Well here is chapter 3!!  
  
Max: *crosses arms* On with the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Investigation  
  
Ch. 3-Alex  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilary walked into Tyson's Dojo to find all of the boys awake and  
  
making breakfast, or at least trying to. Rei had the eggs under control, but  
  
made the mistake of having Max and Tyson try to make pancakes. Tyson  
  
was trying to pour the flour in a bowl, but right now there was more flour on  
  
the Max than in the bowl.  
  
At the sight of a flour covered Max, Hilary broke into the giggles,  
  
"Why don't you two leave this to Rei and me."  
  
"We have it under control." Tyson said, dumping more flour on Max.  
  
"No, we don't. Please Hilary." Max begged, coughing. "I think I'm  
  
going to drown in flour."  
  
"No problem." Hilary said laughing and walking toward the bowl.  
  
"No!! Now you are not going to give me any." Tyson complained.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hilary asked taking the flour away from  
  
Tyson.  
  
"Because you said...quote...If you don't help make the food next  
  
time, Tyson, you won't get any...unquote." Tyson said using finger quotes  
  
at the appropriate times.  
  
"After seeing this I take that back. Go help poor Max clean up,  
  
considering you got him that white." Hilary pushed them out the door.  
  
As soon as they were out of the room, Kai was heard saying, "Wow,  
  
seeing Max is American, I didn't think he could get any whiter. I guess I  
  
was proved wrong." Hilary and Rei both broke into fits of full laughter that  
  
could be heard through the whole house.  
  
At the booming laughter, Max yelled, "At least I look good with flour on!!"  
  
This comment did not get the reaction he hoped, all it did was cause the  
  
laughter to get louder.  
  
Rei walked over to the still laughing Hilary and leaned really close to  
  
her, "Who was that last night?"  
  
His comment stopped Hilary from laughing, "Who was who? I don't  
  
know what you are talking about."  
  
"The guy that wrapped his arms around you last night," Rei stated.  
  
"I...Do...Not...Know...What...You...Are...Talking...About." Hilary  
  
answered once again stating every word slowly and frankly.  
  
"Yes you do. Why won't you tell me? Are you hiding something?"  
  
Rei asked walking back to the eggs.  
  
"No, I am Not." Hilary said whisking the batter into a pulp.  
  
"I believe you are. As my mother always says, 'If you are being  
  
secretive then you are up to something that is not good.' Trust me I will  
  
find out, if you don't tell me." Rei said putting the eggs on a plate.  
  
"Okay, this is what is happening. I have a boyfriend. End of story."  
  
Hilary said.  
  
"Who is he?" Rei asked.  
  
"You wouldn't know him." Hilary answered quickly.  
  
"Why not?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because...He...well...you see...he isn't from around here...yeah."  
  
Hilary answered finding a good excuse.  
  
"Where is he from then?" Rei asked.  
  
"A couple of towns over." Hilary answered motioning with her free  
  
hand while taking pancakes off the griddle with the other.  
  
"What's his name?" Rei asked.  
  
'Name? Oh why is Rei so nosy?  
  
Jack...Dave...Matt...James...Alex...yeah I had a relationship an Alex once  
  
and he does live a couple of towns over...I just have to describe him.' "His  
  
name is Alex." She finally answered.  
  
"Oh does he beyblade?" Rei asked picking up the plate of eggs and  
  
walking towards the door.  
  
"A little, but he isn't very good." Hilary answered, picking up the plate  
  
of pancakes.  
  
"You should bring him by so that we can have a little battle." Rei said  
  
out the kitchen door.  
  
"OH NO! He lives too far away." Hilary answered as the put the  
  
plates on the table where Kai, Kenny, Tyson, and a clean Max were sitting.  
  
"Who lives too far away?" Max asked.  
  
"Hilary's boyfriend. Why was he here then last night?" Rei asked  
  
sitting down.  
  
"He was visiting a relative and last night was his last night. He won't  
  
be back for a little while." Hilary answered quickly scooping some eggs  
  
onto her plate.  
  
"What's he like Hilary?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yes, what is he like?" Kai repeated raising an eyebrow sounding  
  
slightly amused.  
  
"His name is Alex and he lives a few towns over. He is about 5'9, has  
  
brown hair, blue eyes, and is quite funny." Hilary answered putting some  
  
eggs in her mouth.  
  
"Who really cares? We can't waist our time talking when we should  
  
be eating and then going to the mall to sign up for the latest competition!"  
  
Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Sure." Hilary smiled as they all finished eating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later at the Mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well here we are!" Kenny said as they walked toward the sign up  
  
table for the competition.  
  
Suddenly a voice called from behind the group, "HILARY!!!"  
  
Hilary quickly turned around, recognizing the voice at once, "Alex!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well that was it...What will Hilary do now that her wonderful lie  
  
is going down the drain? On will you know if you want me to continue. And  
  
I will know if you review.  
  
Max: Hmmph  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yeah. Well Max is still mad at me, so I have to do this...please  
  
review and Bai-Bai! 


	4. Boyfriend!

Chibi-Kari: Well here I am again. 29 reviews?!?!?! Crazy!!! You guys are sooooo nice  
  
to me and I love you all. Oh I just wanted to say a few things to some of my reviewers:  
  
To Kai/Hil Rock!!!: Thank you so much for all your reviews...but you are wrong  
  
about one thing...another person knows what is going to  
  
happen...Selphie451...she knows what is going to happen in my fic as I know  
  
what is going to happen in hers and let me tell you a secret...her next chapters  
  
are awesome!!  
  
To Twin Charm: Thank you so much for reviewing my fic. It means a lot since  
  
you are such an excellent writer. Please update your fic!!!!  
  
To Hutchy: I want to thank you for all your reviews in all my fics. It means a lot to  
  
me because you are such an awesome writer!!!!! I hope you continue your fics.  
  
Cause I'll be reading them!!!!!!  
  
Max: Okai you done yet??? Cause you don't own Beyblade and I'm sure these people  
  
really don't care.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Fine you don't have to be so mean and stay mad at me!!!  
  
Max: Yes I do...On with the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Investigation  
  
Ch. 4- Boyfriend?!?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alex?" Kai asked Hilary.  
  
"Yeah." She said as she and the gang stopped and turned around to see a boy  
  
with brown hair walking toward them.  
  
"Hi Hils. Are these your friends that you told me about?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah these are them. Guys this is Alex, Alex this is—" Hilary started to  
  
introduce the gang.  
  
"I got it...Tyson...Max...Rei...Kenny...and you must be Kai." Alex said pointing  
  
at each one correctly.  
  
"So you're Hilary's boyfriend?" Rei asked.  
  
"Err..." Alex looked at Hilary as she pleaded with him, "Yes. I've heard so much  
  
about each of you." Alex said.  
  
"Well we've heard next to nothing about you." Max said eying him.  
  
"Ummm hummm. You here to beyblade?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yeah, me and my team are signing up." Alex said, "I was here last night to see  
  
my aunt, she's sick, and then I went back home this morning and my team made me  
  
come back here to sign up."  
  
"So how come you never came over to meet us before?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well, when I am here, I want to spend all my time with the love of my life." Alex  
  
said laughing, putting his arm around Hilary's waist.  
  
Kai growled at that action. Hilary was to side tracked to really notice and didn't  
  
want to ruin the little charade. 'So my story was right. Oh yeah I know why I said  
  
that...Mom told me about Alex being in town, she wanted me to see him. She always  
  
did like him. Did Kai just growl...oh wait Alex has his arm around me. Oh I hope that  
  
Kai can handle this. I'll just talk to him later.' She thought.  
  
"Well, I should go sign up, but I'm planning on staying for a few days. So, I'll  
  
come and hang out with you guys if you don't mind." Alex said.  
  
"Yeah no problem. I'd love to battle you." Tyson said.  
  
"Sure I'll come around three?" Alex asked.  
  
"Fine here." Max said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you guys then. Bye babe." Alex said before pulling Hilary into a  
  
kiss. Kai looked like he was going to pop a vein in his head. Rei noticed this.  
  
They all started walking again. Tyson and Max saw the food court so they  
  
started running. Hilary ran after them yelling about running.  
  
Rei turned to Kai, "What do you think of Alex?"  
  
"Whatever." Was Kai's answer.  
  
"Well, I don't really like him. Plus, back there you seemed to care." Rei said  
  
cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I just don't like him. But I can't do anything about it." Kai said stomping  
  
off to the food court to retrieve Max and Tyson.  
  
Max had just run into a woman carrying a HUGE bowl of pasta. When he  
  
impacted he got the pasta all over him and Tyson being the food runned guy that he is  
  
took a fork and started eating off of Max. Hilary just stood there laughing as Tyson ate  
  
contently and Max sat angry. Kai pulled Tyson off Max and threw him half way across  
  
the food court, then he pulled Max to his feet.  
  
"I'll help Max clean up. Come on Tyson, Kenny, you're going to help me." Rei  
  
said toting them all towards the bathroom seeing how angry Kai was they all went  
  
quickly.  
  
As soon as they were out of hearing rang Kai said, "Who was THAT and WHY  
  
did he SAY that he IS your BOYFRIEND?!?!"  
  
Hilary looked at how angry he was and said, "Calm down Kai. That was an old  
  
friend. I just happened to date him at one time, but we parted on good terms and he  
  
helped me out to get Rei off our backs."  
  
"He KISSED you!!" Kai said, hussed but extremely angrily.  
  
"He was only trying to help. I'll talk to him about it. He really is a nice guy. Will  
  
you stop being so possessive!!!" Hilary answered walking away.  
  
Just then Rei returned. He hadn't heard the conversation, but he saw the arm  
  
movements and knew that they were fighting. He walked up to Kai, "What were you  
  
guys fighting about?"  
  
"Hmmph." Came the reply as Kai walked away with his arms crossed. Leaving  
  
behind a very confused Rei. 'I think there is more going on to this then what I know.'  
  
Rei thought, 'And I'll find out the truth.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Kari: Thank you for reading this!!! If you still want Ch. 5 it will be up soon!!!  
  
Max: You have a thing for dumping stuff on me don't you.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yes, but it is only because you look so cute with stuff on you.  
  
Max: *blushes* Thanks I'm not mad at you anymore.  
  
Chibi-Kari: No problem *hugs Max then waves to readers* Bai-Bai  
  
Max: *still blushing* REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. Cokes

Chibi-Kari: Thank you all my reviews!!!  
  
Max: She doesn't own.  
  
Chibi-Kari: No I don't!!!  
  
Max: On with the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Investigation  
  
Ch. 5-Cokes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tyson's Dojo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max, Tyson, Rei, and Kenny were outside and Tyson and Rei were battling.  
  
Hilary was in the kitchen fixing drinks for everyone. Alex was going to be there in a few  
  
minutes and Tyson was excited to be battling a new person.  
  
Kai walked up behind Hilary, "Hils..."  
  
"Hmm." Was the only reply he received.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" Kai asked, when no reply came he wrapped his arms  
  
around her waist, "You shouldn't be."  
  
Hilary turned around and pushed him away, "I SHOULDN'T be?!?! From my  
  
point of view I think I should. First of all, you treated one of my friends poorly. Secondly  
  
you wouldn't believe when I told you the truth. And to top ALL that OFF, you yelled at  
  
me!!" She said counting off the reasons on her fingers.  
  
"Hil, I'm sorry. It's just that you mean so much to me and I would never want  
  
anything to happen to you. I'm really sorry I doubted you and...Alex...is...a  
  
good...guy." Kai said walking towards his angry girlfriend.  
  
"Okay, but Kai will you please not do that again." Hilary sighed.  
  
"I promise as long as you don't go kissing Alex again." Kai said taking her in his  
  
arms.  
  
"I don't know, Kai. He is a hotty!" Hilary giggled, "Don't worry. Alex wouldn't try  
  
anything in front of you guys. Any way I didn't kiss him he kissed me."  
  
"You're probably right, but if he does I don't know what I'll do." Kai said.  
  
"Don't worry." Hilary said kissing Kai. Just then there was a knock on the door  
  
and Tyson could be heard running to the front door, "I'm going to bring these outside."  
  
Hilary said leaving her boyfriend in the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson and Alex had just gone outside before Hilary did. Hilary walked over to  
  
see them setting up to battle. Hilary handed a drink to Rei, Max, and Kenny and set the  
  
others down and sat down.  
  
"Go Tyson! Go Alex!" Hilary cheered.  
  
"Don't worry I won't go to hard on you." Tyson said to Alex.  
  
"Are you sure you are going to beat me?" Alex said.  
  
"Well, I am the world champion." Tyson said pointing to himself.  
  
"Let it rip..." They both said.  
  
At first the battle was pretty even. Dragoon was circling the green blade to  
  
attack. Then suddenly the green blade made impact with Dragoon and didn't let up.  
  
"Dragoon!!!" Tyson called.  
  
"Tracer!!" Alex called as a tiger came out of his blade.  
  
Kenny suddenly stood up and during this action poured his coke on Max, "That  
  
bit beast has enormous amounts of power!!"  
  
Max just stood up and left mumbling, "What is this 'pour everything on Max' day.  
  
This is the third time today!! Now I have to change again."  
  
The battle continued until both blades circled around and then made impact  
  
throwing each back into the hands of their owners. Kai walked out and picked up his  
  
drink.  
  
Hilary got up and walked over to Alex, "Great job, Alex!!"  
  
"Not too shabby." Alex said.  
  
"What are you talking about, that was amazing. You could have beaten him if  
  
you tried." Hilary said.  
  
"Yeah, but then that wouldn't have gone over too well with your friends." Alex  
  
whispered to her and then caught Kai's eye. When he saw Kai, he pulled Hilary into a  
  
passionate kiss. Kai's eyes went wide, he walked over to the couple calmly then  
  
pretending to trip poured his coke all over them. Hilary stood wide eyed and then ran  
  
inside.  
  
Rei watched all this and thought, 'He could have beat Tyson, yet he didn't. Kai  
  
just poured coke over Hilary and Alex. Man, Kai is the worst fake tripper I have ever  
  
seen. Why would he do that? Unless...no...it couldn't be...maybe...I'll just watch  
  
closer to find out.'  
  
Alex just laughed, "Well, I guess that was a sign for me to go to my aunt's and  
  
change clothes. Bye, if you don't mind I'll come back tomorrow."  
  
"No problem. I want a rematch!" Tyson said.  
  
"I would also like to run some tests on your blade." Kenny added.  
  
"Bye!" Alex said waving as he walked into the dojo to leave. Kai followed him, "I  
  
know you're behind me. What do you want?" Alex said turning around.  
  
"What is your problem?" Kai asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex said.  
  
"Hilary is my girlfriend." Kai said.  
  
"Not for long." Alex smirked.  
  
"What does that mean?" Kai asked getting angry.  
  
"Well, you are treating me bad. Then I saw you guys at the mall, not believing  
  
her was a mistake. And just now you poured coke on BOTH of US." Alex said, "I'll be  
  
seeing you tomorrow Kai. Oh just to tell you, seeing I have a chance to get Hilary back I  
  
will be taking advantage of it. Bye!" Alex said waving as he shut the door behind him.  
  
Leaving behind an angry Kai and a now dry Max.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well that was chapter 5!!!! How much did Max hear??? Will Alex get  
  
Hilary??? Will Rei ever figure this out???  
  
Max: Well he kinda knows.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Are you sure that is what he meant by 'unless'?  
  
Max: Well, thank you for reading everyone. Review and bai-bai!! 


	6. Clothes

Chibi-Kari: Uggg...I can't really talk cause I'm really sick so I will update  
  
when I get better. Oh and I will try to update Secrets today...last time I  
  
was going to my friends brought me out for my birthday. *falls down*  
  
Max: Yeah, I'm taking over from here. She *looks back at fainted Chibi-  
  
Kari* ahhh doesn't own, heck I don't know if she is still alive...thank you to  
  
everyone that reviewed...yeah I better check her pulse so on with the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Investigation  
  
Ch. 6-Clothes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ummm, Kai what was that all about?" Max asked as soon as Alex shut  
  
the door.  
  
Kai turned around quickly to find a dry Max, "What?"  
  
"I thought Alex and Hilary were dating. Why would he need to get her  
  
back?" Max asked again.  
  
"Well...I have this theory that Hilary isn't telling us everything that she  
  
knows...maybe she isn't dating Alex...or something...or he is trying to get her to  
  
move back with him." Kai said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah well I think that it may be a little different." Max said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure that you're right about one thing. She isn't dating  
  
Alex." Max said, "Because she is dating someone else."  
  
"Who?" Kai said getting nervous.  
  
"Oh you know who...you know who very well." Max replied.  
  
"Max stop trying to be mysterious!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Fine...suck all the fun out of it...fun sucker...not to mention Hilary's  
  
boyfriend!" Max said sticking out his tongue.  
  
Kai's jaw dropped open, "How did you know?"  
  
"Hilary told me." Max shrugged, "She is REALLY mad at you!! I think  
  
maybe you should leave for a while. I'll talk to her."  
  
"Okay." Kai said as he walked out the door. Max then walked outside to  
  
meet the rest of the guys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 Mins. Later Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilary came outside stomping with her arms crossed.  
  
Tyson looked over and burst out laughing, "Hilary, why are you dressed  
  
like a jerk??"  
  
"Well, since Kai spilt coke on my clothes then I had to take a shower and I  
  
figured since I didn't have an extra set of clothes I'd wear his only clean ones.  
  
Plus, you wouldn't say that if my boyfriend was here." Hilary said.  
  
Max walked up to Hilary and said, "How about we go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure Max. My day couldn't get any worse." Hilary said as they walked  
  
away from a still laughing Tyson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Kari: *still fainted*  
  
Max: Ahhhhh...well...that was that and what will I do since I know and will  
  
Hilary and Kai stay together? What happened to Alex? And stuff like  
  
that...well...please review...and I'm sure Chibi-Kari will get better soon...I  
  
hope...bai-bai! 


	7. Max

  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well this is Chapter 7. I'm still a little sick, but I'm good enough to  
  
update my fics...so here is the next chapter.  
  
Max: She doesn't own Beyblade.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Thank you to all my reviewers!!! I never thought that I would get this  
  
many for this fic!!!! Thanks!!!  
  
Max: On with the fic... 

  
  
Investigation  
  
Ch. 7-Max 

  
  
The Park  
  
Hilary and Max walked together through the park. They had already gotten some  
  
weird looks because of Hilary's outfit.  
  
"Let's sit down." Max said motioning toward the park bench. They both sat  
  
down, "You know that Kai is just a little upset over Alex."  
  
"I know and I know I shouldn't be mad at him...but it is upsetting that he doesn't  
  
trust me." Hilary said.  
  
"Yes, I know. I think you should talk to him about that. The thing is you both  
  
have to stay calm. Not exactly the easiest thing for you two." Max said putting his hand  
  
on hers.  
  
"Okay. I'll try my best to stay calm as long as he doesn't yell at me!" Hilary said.  
  
In the Bushes  
  
"So, that is it. Max and Hilary are dating and Kai was covering for them. That is  
  
why he got so upset about Alex!" Rei said to himself as he got up and headed back to  
  
the dojo.  
  
The Park  
  
"That sounds like a good deal. I don't think he will be yelling at you again." Max  
  
said, "But what will we do about Alex?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I guess I'll just 'break up' with him tomorrow in front of the  
  
gang." Hilary said.  
  
"That sounds like an idea." Max said, then all of a sudden he got up and waved  
  
his hands in the air, "Kai, over here!" Max said getting Kai's attention.  
  
"Hi." Kai said as he stopped in front of the two seated people.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kai and Hilary said at the same time. Then they both let out a  
  
nervous laugh.  
  
"Well, I think that is a start. I'll cover for you guys." Max said getting up.  
  
"Bye Max." Kai said.  
  
"Bye." Hilary said and then she caught his arm, "And thank you."  
  
"No problem!" Max said flashing one of his famous smiles and waving goodbye.  
  
The Dojo  
  
Max walked in to find Tyson, Kenny, and Rei watching the match with Alex.  
  
"See, he uses excellent strategy and his bit beast is powerful!" Kenny explained  
  
pointing at the different statistics that were gathered from the match.  
  
Rei looked up when he heard Max enter, "Hey where is Hilary?"  
  
"Oh she said she didn't feel very good. So she went home." Max said.  
  
"Maybe I should call and see if she needs anything."  
  
"NO!!! I mean she said she was going to sleep." Max corrected himself.  
  
"Okay." Rei said turning back to Dizzy.  
  
'That was close and this is going to be harder than I thought.' Max thought.  
  
TBC  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well that was chapter 7!!!! I hope that you still want me to continue!!!  
  
Thank you all soooooo much!!!  
  
Max: Yup thanks!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Bai-Bai!  
  
Max: Please Review!!!! 


	8. Night Time Talks

Chibi-Kari: Hey all!!! I'm back!!! Based on popular demand this is the chapter  
  
before the last. I was asked to finish this up but I couldn't decide if this should be the  
  
last chapter or should there be another one after this one...So I asked my fic advisor  
  
points to Selphie 451 who is tied up in a boat She is making all of my  
  
decisions so if you wanted this to be the last chapter blame her.  
  
Max: Well, obviously she doesn't own...otherwise she would use someone else  
  
to make her decisions seeing she is soooooooo indecisive.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yup! smiles  
  
Max: rolls eyes On with the fic...  
  
Investigation  
  
Ch. 8-Night Time Talks  
  
That Night  
  
Hilary came over later that night to sleepover. Rei watched noiselessly from a  
  
window as Max and Hilary talked the late night hours away. Kai was actually asleep for  
  
once and Tyson was snoring as usual. Then, there was Kenny who was hugging Dizzy  
  
and mumbling what sounded like Beyblade commands at her. Max and Hilary had been  
  
outside for an hour and Rei had been watching that whole time. He was hoping to get a  
  
glimpse of a kiss or something.  
  
'I can't just sit here, I can't hear. I'll just move a little bit closer.' Rei said to  
  
himself as he moved closer to the unsuspecting couple.  
  
"No way, Max!" Hilary giggled.  
  
"Oh yes, we did the same thing that you two are doing." Max said with a smile.  
  
"Well, how did you do it with out us noticing?" Hilary asked, becoming very  
  
attentive.  
  
"You remember when I was sick almost every other day about two months ago.  
  
That was when. So I would leave and she would meet me in the park." Max said.  
  
'So Hilary and Max aren't dating? Then who...wait I think I have this  
  
backwards...Max is covering for Hilary and someone else.' Rei thought moving closer  
  
so that he could hear better.  
  
"Well, what did Joseph say when he found out?" Hilary said.  
  
"Well, remember the black eye from the mysterious blader?" Max asked.  
  
"That WAS HIM?!?!?" Hilary gasped.  
  
"He can sure hit hard for a little guy." Max said rubbing his eye in remembrance.  
  
"Then what did he do?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Oh, he let me date her." Max said.  
  
"See, I'm not worried about me. I'm just worried about—"  
  
CREAK-------  
  
"What was that?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hilary said getting up.  
  
Max got up and walked over to the bushes where the sound came from, "Rei!!!  
  
What are you doing this late?"  
  
"Umm..." Rei just sat on the ground looking dumb, "Drigger flew out the door  
  
and I came out trying to find him."  
  
"Sure. Well, I'm going to go back to sleep." Hilary said yawning and stretching,  
  
"Night guys."  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Hey where's Hil?" Tyson asked looking up through his food.  
  
"Oh she went home to get something." Max said going back to eating.  
  
"Kai's training again?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I dunno. Does he ever tell anyone? Probably." Max replied once again.  
  
Just then Hilary and Kai happened to walk in the front door.  
  
"Look who I convinced to come back on the way back from home." Hilary said  
  
pointing at Kai.  
  
"Hummph." Kai said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Umm...Hil..." Tyson started.  
  
"What?" Hilary asked smiling.  
  
"Well...your clothes..." Tyson said again.  
  
"What about them?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I think what Tyson is trying to say, is that they seem dis-shelved." Kenny said.  
  
"Huh?" Hilary said her smile fading. Kai looked at Hilary as soon as Kenny said  
  
that, "Well..."  
  
TBC  
  
Chibi-Kari: The next chapter is the last!!!! What will Hilary's excuse be and why  
  
does Kai never notice these things????? Well thank you for reading I never expected  
  
72 reviews!!!!! Thank you all sooooooo much!!!!!  
  
Max: Yup thanks!!!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Bai-Bai!  
  
Max: Please review!!!!! 


	9. The World's Worst Investigator

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well this is the last chapter!!! Please enjoy and thank you for all the  
  
reviews I think this is going to be the most I ever had...I was hoping for 100 but that isn't  
  
going to happen...so oh well...but you people could always go back and review all the  
  
chapters you didn't review and the new people could review every chapter...then I might  
  
have 100!!!  
  
Max: Give up it won't happen.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Thanks a lot...as you see I don't own...so yeah...  
  
Max: on with the fic...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Investigation  
  
Ch. 9- The World's Worst Investigator  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&(Tyson's)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Well Hil?" Rei asked, "And how come you smell like you have on guys  
  
cologne?"  
  
"Actually it is a very interesting story...you see my clothes look like this  
  
because...I was walking on the sidewalk and a bike messenger knocked me over."  
  
Hilary said.  
  
"Isn't that the same excuse Tobey Maguire used in Spiderman? You know when  
  
he was bleeding on Thanksgiving?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Kenny, you're not watching Spiderman late at night hoping that you'll get bit by a  
  
radioactive spider again are you?" Hilary asked shaking her head.  
  
"Well...it's a dream isn't it?" Kenny asked, while everyone just stared at him.  
  
"Sure Kenny. What about the cologne?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Oh that was a mistake...see my mom's perfume bottle is always right next to my  
  
dad's cologne bottle I just happened to get the wrong one." Hilary said giggling.  
  
"Well, let's go outside and get training!" Max said.  
  
The group walked outside except for Hilary who went in the bathroom to fix her  
  
clothes and hair.  
  
The door opened and a voice said, "Hey guys."  
  
Tyson looked towards the door, "Hey Alex! You ready for a rematch? Not to  
  
mention loose."  
  
"Whatever...hey where is Hilary?" Alex asked as Hilary walked out of the Dojo,  
  
"Hey Baby. I was just asking where you were." He said walking towards her.  
  
"Yeah Alex. It's off."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, that we are breaking up."  
  
"No way. You would rather go with that punk wannabee, jerk?"  
  
"Yeah. Considering you are the real jerk. You never had any respect for me. So  
  
it's over for good...I never want to look at you again!"  
  
"You will pay for this—" Alex started as he turned towards the group but Max put  
  
his hand over his mouth as Max also pushed him off of Tyson's land.  
  
"No Max...it's okay...it's time for everyone to know—" Hilary started.  
  
"That you're dating someone secretly behind our backs and Alex and Max were  
  
covering for you and this person. And I know who it is..." Rei cut her off.  
  
"Who then?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Kai." Rei said as Tyson and Kenny gasped in surprise.  
  
"How did you find out?" Kai asked.  
  
"Ummm..." Rei said thinking back.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&(flashback)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It was about one in the morning and Rei had a hat with crumpled pieces of paper  
  
in it.  
  
He picked a piece out, "Let's see Hilary and Ozuma...Nope." He continued to  
  
pull papers out, "Joseph...no he is like four years younger than her...Lee...She doesn't  
  
even know him...Tala...doesn't know him either...Brian...why did I put in people she  
  
doesn't know...Mariah...what?!?!? I didn't put that in there," Then he flipped over the  
  
paper, "Oh no wonder I wrote the names on the back of my I love Mariah and Salima  
  
page...it is Kai...yeah that makes sense! Kai and Hilary!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&(end of flashback)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Simple deduction...plus it wasn't like you guys were hiding it!" Rei finished.  
  
"Well you sure are a smart one." Max said as he walked out of the dojo carrying  
  
a hat and a pad of paper, "But next time get rid of the evidence." Max said as he threw  
  
the hat down. The whole group laughed.  
  
"Well now the cat's out of the bag." Hilary said walking to Kai.  
  
"What? Are you talking about Rei being exposed for the worst investigator the  
  
world has ever seen?" Kai said pulling her in his arms.  
  
"No...but that works too." Hilary giggled as they kissed in front of the group.  
  
"Oh get a room!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Are you offering yours?" Kai asked as Tyson made a face and Hilary hit him  
  
with Rei's hat.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&(The End)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well...that was it. Now I NEED IDEAS for my next story!!!!! Thanks  
  
for reading!!!!!  
  
Max: Yeah...  
  
Chibi-Kari: Bye!!!  
  
Max: Review!!!!!!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
